Be Gamed!
by babyrikuharada
Summary: Sorry, I have written this like for years... I can't rem. GOMEI!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One :

Prince Charming.

" Okay class, today we will be discussing our school play for our class, Sakura's Flower. "

I look out of the window, looking at the clouds dark and darker. It is going to rain.. I havent' bought my umbrella..

I feel bored and doodle.

"The play, Sakura's Flower, will be directed by.. Maddie. "

" And stage assistants, Yue, Mikan, Kai, Daisuke and Reka. "

" Singers for the lead songs, Ai, Kairi and.. Sakura. "

" Eh? Me? "

" Yay, Sakura you're singing! "

" But.. I.."

" Lead roles will be, Kohaku, and Reena. "

I walk out of class after class with Maddie, Maddie is my best friend. Although she is wierd, and cute, shes kinda smart.

" Isnt it good, you're singing the opening and ending? "

" Yeah, but you know me.. I am lousy.. "

" Not! "

" Maddie.. I am so NOT into singing, I mean, I havent sang or touched any music stuff for five years, since.. "

" Your parents died? " Maddie finished my sentence.

" Yeah.. "

As we chatted we went to put our stuffs in our lockers, in the basement and went for our reharseal for the play, Miss Grath Dougall was strict at conducting, all she ever wanted was..

" I want perfect! PERRFECT! Not pass! "

That was what she always said.. As Maddie and Meryl (Sakura) walked in the class, the class had started..

" LATE! " She screamed.

" I'm sorry, Miss Dougall. " Meryl said as she beeseeched.

Maddie was at the corner with the boys and with some other girls witnessing the songs.

" Okay lets start from the first row.. okay. "

" Now, lets start one by one.. Role one, Koi's role. "

" Next.. Beandana.. okay last.. Meryl Marie. "

Meryl was anxious, she was sweating. What could everyone expect? She hadnt touch anything made of music for FIVE YEARS!

She adjusted her white hat, and made sure her clip and skirt was alright and she started singing.

' I wanna drive through the roads of love, through your drive heart. '

' I wanna hold hands with you, even if the clouds block the way. '

' When I first saw you, I became an angel, thanks to you.. '

' I swam through out the whole waters searching for you, my lost boy. '

Maddie was clapping, but everyone else froze. Meryl knew she did something wrong...

She stopped and was still calm.

" Well done, Miss Marie Meryl. "

After class, Maddie and the boys even cheered her on.

" You did so well!! " Maddie praised her.

" Thanks, I didnt know I did that. It was like a miracle. "

" Yeah I got that type of miracles before.. it was great huh? " Maddie smiled.

The girls walked to the street to buy some lollies and teroyakis', they sat at the bench, at a vine garden with grapes and fruits at Maddie's house.

" Maddie, ur house is so huge. "

" Yup, haha. My parents sure love me, they love you too. "

" Thats because my mom and dad entrusted me to them.. "

" Come on in, I will be at the retsroom bathing. So maybe wait or go to the front? "

" Okay, Maddie. "

I look out of the window, with a smile. My voice sure was great.. Mom, Dad thank you. The window grill was open, there sat a boy with his house, from what I saw, he had purple hair and was great on horses.

" Ring, ring! " The house phone rang.

I ran to answer it, I picked it up slowly.

" Hello? This is Uchiha's Residence. " I answered in my sweetest voice.

" I am Kai, I am looking for Miss Maddie Yuuchia. "

" Oh, shes um.. "

I couldnt tell a guy that she's bathing! Thank goodness, Maddie bathed and came out to recieve it in time.

" I will take it. " Maddie toke the phone.

I went back to the room, and snapped a picture of my prince on the horse, for memory. After bathing, I changed into my pink shirt and black pants, it was kind of tight.

I checked my cellphone for messages, none. I checked my laptop, blinking messages.

One message was better than none!! It was from Mrs.Benlena, the school computer tech teacher.

Message - To : 

From - farawayhillsbeverly.

(Re: In need for a computer helper for the election concert this Monday!!)

Dear Far Hills Student,

I am in a need of a helper to help with a school election, the concert is this monday, for the Youth Bees' coming to World Fashion Hall,

so we need to design a special gift as well as a site for them and stage stuffs.

We have three helpers, Kai, Mei, and Daly.

Interested? Call me, or look me up tmr, at the hall after school!!

From : Teacher Aministrator.

--

Meryl froze, a computer helper? What in the world? She switched the laptop off, and heard Mrs. Green calling. Mrs.Green was the neighbour who always needed help, happy to help as always, Meryl.

" Let me help with the watering, Mrs Green. "

" Oh thank you dearie, Meryl. "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two :

Dreamy Mermaid.

Two more days till the whole play concert, the clock was ticking fast. Maddie was up, changing into her uniform. In her pjs' in pink, Meryl got up and changed her uniform, and placed all her clothes practice choir in her bag, and sat at the table for breakfast with Maddie, and her mom. Her dad was away for business.

" Morning! " Meryl greeted.

" I'm full, we are gonna go now, right Meryl? "

" Okay. "

The girls waved and trotted, the time was 6.35am. Maddie was looking a little pale and was coughing.

" You alright? "

" Sure, just a little coughs. " Maddie sniffed.

The girls walked to the gates, and Maddie just passed out. Meryl was worried and carried her on her back, and lended their neighbour's skaters.

" Oh.. Choir.. no nevermind. "

The clock was ticking as the prefect was about to write those names..

" Oh, come on! "

Meryl rushed as fast as she could, and raced. Meryl knocked into some pupils, and aplogized. She knocked on the nurse's office.

" I need help! Hurry.. " She panted.

" The doctor's here.. Miss Sakura, pls excuse yourself. "

" I will be back later. "

Her classes had ended already, History, Science and Mathematics..  
She panted and changed into her choir practice clothes, she was an hour late..

Mrs Douggal was outside, tapping her feet. And ran in to conduct. With a very bad face.

" I'm sorry, I'm late! "

" NO EXCUSES! OUT, you are out of the play! "

" Gimme a chance, pls! "

" NO. "

Every student stared, and murrmured. Some of the girls even sneered and laughed.  
Meryl felt unhappy, she needed a FRIEND, after school, she didnt talk to Maddie about it, worrying what will happen, she hailed a taxi for Maddie to go home.

She lied that she had extra maths lessons, instead she went to the school playground exercise room, and swinged real hard sobbing.

A gentle shadow, and a guy came up to her also on the swing swinging away.  
She looked at her handphone picture, and closed it.

That guy talked to her.

" Are you sad too? "

" Yah, I missed all my lessons, and my friend is sick.. and I lost the singing part of the play becos of my latefulness."

" Wow, thats tragic. You alright? "

" I dont know.. "

" Anyway, wanna come with me for some fun? "

They trotted and made friends with each other, and went to the fun fair, they even toke some pictures together. They arrived at the fun fair stage, and..

" Sing, come on sing. I wanna hear it. "

" But, I cant! "

" Just a flashly one. "

' I wanna sing, sing with the stars and with you alone. '

' You alone, standing and always here for me, I am grateful. '

' I wanna swim in the melody of oblivion to forget my past and be born anew with you.. '

Suddenly, Meryl stopped and stood with tears in her eyes. She sweared never to touch music, before all her friends and families..

" Whats wrong? " Kai asked.

" Nothing.. I wanna go home. "

" Okay, I will walk you home. "

" Thanks, Kai. "

" After tomorrow is the day, do ur best. I will be there. "

" Okay. "

They walked to Maddie's house, and he left with a goodbye, Meryl walked to the stairs and took a bath and sighed, and began dreaming..

A mermaid and a prince, just like Mermaid Melody, will she be the one? She dream and dream, she will find her Kaito, and fell asleep.

Maddie secretly put some miso soup for her in her room, and clsoed the door.

" Rest well, my dear friend.. " she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Be Gamed

Be Gamed! Test Three - Super Strategy!!

Chapter Three :

Super Strategy?!

It was a saturday, and everyone was busy. Meryl's training for the netball competition was nearing, she was bad at netball. She changed into her grey shirt and black skirt and tied her hair and took off.

Maddie was busy with the assignments for the choir, its been days since Meryl hadnt attend the music lessons.

Meryl, was at the field, somehow she was distracted. As Meya threw her the ball, she somehow fell down and bleed, her face was dirty. Kai was chatting with his pals there playing soccer, he was worried at first, but stopped himself.

Meryl landed on the floor and got up, her friends helped her, she was excused from the training and went to wash her wounds. It hurt, she was never afraid of pain NEVER. Then she realized it wasnt the wound.. it was her heart. She stared at the photo of the boy again in her phone and snapped it close with tears. Kai was worried so he waited outside for her.

She walked out with her bag and wiped her tears.

" Kai? "

" Yeah, I wa splaying soccer, so I saw.. Anyway, hows it? "

" It? "

" The wound. "

" Its fine. "

" Okay then, you cant leave it like that, do you feel numb? "

" Not really. "

" So did you tryout for the stage choir to Mrs Dougall? "

" Not yet.. "

" Hmmph? Never mind, come on. "

" Come on to where? "

" My house for a plaster! "

"Carry me then. "

" You sure? "

" Yup! " Meryl said again.

" Okay then! Hold on tight! "

" Whoa! You really did this?! Its a joke, Kai! "

" Ding-dong! "

Meryl eyes almost popped, her eyes was no playing on her! Big house that Kai live in, big rooms, big stuffs. And money, and nice servants, nice lunch.

" Yummy, scrambled eggs! " Meryl screeched.

" I will get a plaster for you, wait here. You can eat if ya want. "

Meryl sat down slowly, and as she held her fork, the maids came to her.

" Hey, hey! Are you master's gf? " One said.

The other said, " Master doesnt let anyone come in to his house! "

" He never serves anyone! " The last one said.

" I.. am his friend, and um.. "

" Here you go! "

" Thanks.. Kai. "

Meryl ate, and began to feel to leave. She was only but a friend, not gf.. She went home and called Maddie, unluckily, Maddie was at school.

It was saturday, what day was it? Then, she heard some familiar footsteps... It was Maddie rushing with her long hair!

" Maddie? "

" Oh dear! You're wounded, oh.. its the concert today! I have two piece of news, gd or bad? "

" Bad. "

" The lead singer, Faye cant come. She has a fever! "

" Good is, u gotta sing! Mrs Dougall begged me to tell you! "

" How come! "

" I know its sudden, wear this beautiful dress. After the song, u gotta act in faye's role as Sakura.. The main one! "

" What?! "

" Sorry, come on! "

We reached the school and dressed up, Maddie was preparing. I dressed up and looked out, everyone was there. Even, Kai! The stylists, put a white hairband for, and put contact lenses, my hair was sprayed in orange, my dress in white with crystals. Maddie's parents were there too.

" On stage, lead narrator, and main lead actress! "

" But my lines! " I screamed.

" Oh its okay, we can signal to you and show you the papers through earphones! "

" Good idea, Sasha. "

" Yup, see ya! "

The narrator annouced on the stage reading,

" Princess Sakura was a young girl who loved her brother alot, Kohaku and was a sweet girl. "

" One day, her brother arranged a marriage for her, to marry someone she never liked.. "

" Brother, I dont wanna marry him! No please! "

" You got to! I dont care, tonight is the day, you better get ready! "

" I DONT WANT! "

When Princess Sakura was sad, she wept in her room, and decided to make an escape. She climb out of the window and toke her bag, and disguised herself as a commoner. She took a bus and reached Capital Lucille. It was peaceful, and beautiful.

Sakura joined in the music band singing.

' The clouds are grey, but the flowers still bloom like love is. '

' From afar, the quietly sounds of you coming from my ears. '

" Goodbye, everyone! " Sakura said.

Sakura walked and was suddenly chased by palace guards,

" Stop there! She's the princess! "

" Ahh..! "

Sakura ran and eventually bumped into a guy, he had blonde hair that was orange like her, and he had nice lips.

Sakura begged him to save her,

" Please, will u help me? "

" Okay, wear this. I will switch with you. "

" Thanks.. "

" My pleasure, Princess. "

" There she is! "

The guards caught up with the guy and he toke off his diguise and knocked them out and took sakura to his home.

" Thanks alot. "

" You are a princess? What r u doing in CL? "

" Ran away, from marriage. "

" Marriage is a great thing.. "

" The king ARRANGED! I hate it. "

Few days passed, and stronger bonds between the two gre and they realized they liked each other. Until a week passed, Sakura decided to return home. Her brother was mad, and slapped her.

" You idiot!! You know, dad and mom entrusted you to me! "

" I know, I love someone. NOT that guy. "

" Who? "

" In CL, his name is Kaitsuiro. "

" Dont lie. "

As Sakura wept in tears, her brother arranged the marriage again, this time she couldnt run away. She was FORCED.

And as the bells rang, a door slammed.  
It was her true love.

" Kaitousuiro! "She called.

" What? "

" I love her, and I'm sure she does! "

" I do, I do! "

They lived happily ever after.. Sakura knew she had her precious flower..

" The End. "

" That was blast huh? Your friend, the lead singer was also an actress, whats her name? "

" Its' Meryl. "

Meryl decided that her hair maybe should be like that, in orange and she changed into her shirt and went to thank everyone, Maddie and finally she discovered something new..

The boy was.. Kai.

" Thanks Kai! " She hugged him.

The next day, was a science test. Everyone had passed as the results was given out..

" Ah! 1F! " Meryl screamed,

" Don't worry! Its gonna b okay, extra summer lessons! "Maddie suggested.

" Nooo!! "


	4. Chapter 4

Be Gamed

Be Gamed! Test Four - The boy at the top of the house.

Chapter Four :

The boy at the top of the house.

Once, there was a girl at the lake, she was a pretty girl who was gentle and silent. She lost ehr voice since birth, since then she never talked, when her cousin comes to visit, a young handsome boy who liked her.

One day, the boy was shot in a forest to save his father. When the girl saw that, she let out a mysterious magic of her feelings, she finally said she had confessed her feelings, from then on, since he died, she has been living, until one day, she lose her memory and died.

Meryl was on her bed back from extra summer lessons, and was reading this book, 'Chronicles of Despairness. ' The book was a gift from her granddad. She closed the book, and had a drink of her juice.

She looked out of the window, and sighed. It was kind of boring, Maddie was tutoring Kaina. Maddie's dad and mom were out for their 'date'. So Meryl called Maddie she would be out, and she brought the book with her in her bag, she wore a white shirt and white skirt and a white shoe.

Surprised, cherry blossoms rained everywhere, so Meryl toke some of them and pasted them on her book, and toke a picture of it. She was drawing trees and beautiful leaves, when someone walked to her silently..

" Beautiful, you did this? "

It was Kai, he had dyed his hair, and wore specs already, since after the test, they were given six weeks of holidays. He was taller and wore a black shirt and a white pants.  
His hair dyed in grey and his specs looked cuter.

Meryl wondered who he was, " Um, do I know you? "

" Kai. " He answered.

Thank goodness Kai knew she was Meryl,

" Oh, Kai. Hello, you kinda changed so much. "

" Yeah, you too. Long hair, and clip, and miniskirts and earrings, and.. nice drawings. "

" Haha, so I totally miss ya your presence, haha. "

" Thats wierd, you are alone? "

" Yup, Maddie is tutoring. "

" Oh again huh? "

" So how are you? Oh yeah, its getting real dark! I gotta go! "

" Hey, wait! You left your book! ... "

Meryl ran without noticing and was suddenly blacked out, she felt someone inside her so suddenly. She couldnt control her body, someone was walking instead.

When a car knocked her, she was back. She could only see... people calling.  
When a familar voice came, two of them.

" MERYL! " Kai called.

" Me..ryl! " Maddie called.

Meryl was in hospital, her long hair led down, and wasnt awaken. She had a dream,

She was at a lodge house, the house there was a boy in beautiful green hair opening the lock to the door, the lock was all chains.

When she tried calling the boy, 'Hey!'  
The boy disappeared and ran away, she followed his footsteps and called, 'Please wait!'

The boy was gone, she found herself in a sort of a prison, the prison was large, and the boy was there sitting, with chains and locks.

" Meryl.. " Maddie sobbed.

" Doctor, is she really fine? " Maddie asked.

" Not really, I hope so. "

Kai was beside Meryl, watching and speechless, when both of them left, Maddie cried so hard.

" Maddie, its okay. The doc says shes fine. Maybe she just had to rest? "

" I know, we cant lose her, her parents died years, and now her.. "

" I found this book.. this book belongs to her, she had all her photos and notes. "

" Kai.. thank you! "

Kai hugged Maddie, and that was the day, they started dating. For weeks, Meryl havent awaken. A month had passed..

Snow arrived, and finally. The dream again,

" Where am I now? " Meryl asked the boy

" You are in your dreams.. "

" Please let me out. "

" After I show you this, look. "

The boy showed her, Maddie and Kai dating and kissing, she couldnt believe her eyes, she was sobbing. And the boy, talked.

" So you wanna wake up or stay here? "

" I wanna stay here. "

" Good. "


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five :

Chapter Five :

Living Mermaid.

In the sea deep inside, there was a castle. Inside was cold, and sweet. Many people stayed inside, no water at all. The boy whose name; Chane took Meryl to the palace to stay, in her room, she felt lonely.

" They betrayed my heart.. " She said softly, holding a photo she had taken with Maddie.

The photo was taken before in elementary, Maddie with her short black hair smiling, and Meryl with her short hair happily, Kai was in there too in between the girls.

She shoved the photo aside with so much tears, Chane came in, with a small smile on his face, it was windy outside,

" Are you alright? " He asked.

" Yes, just need to get over this. "

" Do you wanna tell them? "

" No. Not at all. I hate them. "

" I see, then shall we have a swim at the depths of the oceans? "

" Sounds great, lets go. "

Before Meryl got changed, Chane asked his best mermaid friend, a gal; Saya. Saya had beautiful pink tails, and her hair in yellow, she had earrings and had beautiful eyes,

" Saya, go to the human world, search for this guy. "

" He is.. "

" Yeah, its Meryl's love, Kai Sorawa. "

" Okay, see you. "

And she swam off to the human world, Meryl drained her sorrows, swimming and swimming, she and Chane went for some fun with dolphins, and picked seashells and watched the sunset set.

While, Saya who changed into her human form, just like and exactly like Meryl. It was Meryl's form.

She followed Kai and Maddie, they were at a recording studio, when suddenly, Kai went out for a drink, and saw 'Meryl.'

It wasnt an illusion, he thought.

" Meryl! Wait! "

Saya prayed in her heart, and wished, follow her and she can tell him.

" Meryl? "

As Kai wanted to hold Saya, there was a strong determination shield that he couldnt pass through. She just smiled, and her whole body transformed, into bits and bits and vanished.

She swam into the sea,

" Meryl?! "

" Follow..me. "

" Wait, you arent Meryl.. you are a mermaid.. What are you doing here? "

" I came to tell you this, Meryl is alive, and she is living with someone. I cant say it, but she knows your relationship with Maddie now, so you have to break up. Thats all. Oh by the way, I'm Saya. "

" Wait! "

" Meryl, is alive? But she couldnt wake up, the docs said.. "

Kai quickly ran to the studio, Maddie had knocked off. Kai was all quiet, so Maddie asked him.

" What is it? "

" Well, Meryl..'s alive. "

" What? A mermaid told u that? "

" I believe her, mermaids never lie! "

" Its too silly! "

" No, it isnt. "

Meanwhile, Meryl was watching the sunset, as it setted. She became sleepy and fell asleep, she was tired after everything that happen, Kai wasnt' the one for her, Chane was her true one.

Chane carried her on his back into the seas, and to her bedroom. She was catching a fever, a chilly one. He assigned all the maids to help her, and also he mysterious helped her sponge her head,

The next morning, the sun rised, and Chane who was sleeping was sitting beside her, holding Meryl's hands, white feathers were all in her bed, and the room was filled with white feathers, and flowers of cherry blososms.

Meryl, awoke with her gentle eyes, and smiled when Chane awoke from his sleep.

" Meryl. You are better? "

" Hm. Thank you. "

" No, its okay, thank goodness. I was worried. "

" Let's have breakfast. " Meryl said.

" Hm! It's scrambled eggs.. " Meryl cheered.

" I wanna find Meryl, Maddie! I cant lose her. "

" So its true, the rumors.. You still cant forget her. "

" Maddie, shes our friend! "

" I know. Go on. "

" Maddie... "

Kai ran out of the dining room, and put on his coat. He jumped into the sea, to find Saya first. Saya hadnt came. Instead, he found a castle, that castle was where they lived, he swam with all his strength and saw a swarm of feathers in that particular room, he had entered her room.

" This is.. "

Suddenly a voice popped, it was Saya with her original form standing there.

" It's Meryl's. So you found it, they are in the dining. "

" Thanks, Saya! "

" Good luck. "


	6. Chapter 6

Be Gamed

Be Gamed! Test Six - Moving Faith.

Chapter Six:

Moving Faith.

Kai swam out of the room, and Saya just vanished again with a smile. Kai burst into the dining room, with panting. He saw Meryl and Chane eating happily, and laughing like never before. Then he shouted,

" Huh? " Meryl said.

" What r you doing here, bursting into my kingdom? "

" YOU ARE THE ONE! "

" No, I did not, well. "

" Well what? "

" Guys? "

" I will go, you two talk. " Chane excused himself.

Meryl and Kai sat at her room with facing each other talking. They hadnt said a word in the past few years, no words came out of Kai. So Meryl started.

" I..I mean, hi. It's been real long, Kai. "

" Yeah.. "

" Congrats. "

" On what? "

" Maddie and you, finally. "

" Oh! Thanks, but.. "

" Well, me and Chane are well together. I hope you wouldnt interfere with us. "

" Sure, I wont. But I like you. "

" Really? I dun have any feelings for you, not anymore. "

" I see, okay. See you. "

Kai walked away with a sad smile, and it soon faded, he was wet and cold. He made a choice he shoulded, he regretted and cried for the first time, he done wrong.

Maddie was at the beach, drinking herself, waiting for him. She got up with her haiwaii sun beach wear and grabbed his arms.

" Hey! Why are you so wet? "

" I swam, I looked for.. her. "

" Her? "

" Yeah. Meryl, I saw her! She's alive. "

" Oh really? Show me then. "

They both swam into the sea, looking for what he saw. Although Maddie was her best friend, Meryl's best friend, she wanted Meryl to return too. To thrash things, Kai was one of them.

Maddie felt more closer and worried that he will go to Meryl.

" Are we ready to go, Meryl? " Chane asked as he placed his hands around her.

" Sure, okay. "

" Saya, I will leave this close to you. "

" Alright. "

" Where is Meryl? "

" Let's go Saya. "

" The place is here.. I saw it. "

" It's all dreams, please step out of this haullactions. "

" I wasnt lying! "

As they both returned to shore, Maddie and him were silent, after she gave him a slap. She was real sad and mad at him too. And she started to walk off,

Kai didnt chase her, he was with Meryl. He ran off and searched the sea once again. Nothing was found.

" Welcome to the Eastern Palace. "

" No sea? " Meryl asked with a smile.

" Waters arent allowed here, meet my father. "

" Hello, sire. I am.. "

" Meryl Coha, thirteen years old. "

" I feel happy to know you my king. "

" It's a pleasure, have a rest in the room. The maids are getting ready for the food dinner. "

" Yes, sire. "

Meryl took a look at the rooms,

" Wow, this is ur room? Nice! "

" No, this is our room.. "

" What do you mean? " Meryl asked as she put her bags down.

" I.."

" Dinner! " The maid called.

" Oops, dinner! " Meryl shouted.

" Okay, everyone please eat. " The main chef said.

Meryl wasnt paying attention, she was wondering; about . . . Kai. She was worried, Kai would be sad and unhappy, she was worried about Maddie, and about Chane and also returning home.

She stayed in the sea for almost a year.

" Meryl? "

" Huh?"

" Are you okay, Miss Meryl? " The king asked as he chewed his favorite gold meat.

" Yes! "

Chane and Meryl were are the library, looking for some info for Chane. She was deep in her thoughts still..

" So what bout we pick this book, and um.. "

" Okay. "

" Meryl? You alright? You were deep in thoughts during dinner.. and now.. "

" l'm sorry, I'm just worried about everyone. You, me and Maddie and even.."

" Kai? "

" Yeah, I am sorry. "

" No, its normal."

" I got an idea, come on Meryl! "

" Hey wait...! "

" You really let me come back to earth for three days?? "

" Yeah, if you want. "

" Thanks, I love you! "

" Um.. er.. I have something to say. "

" Yah?? "

" I think I like you. I do love you. "

" I know, you were so rumbled. "

" Oh? "

" Yup, so maybe we should think over the words, love and like. "

" Yah, we will go together to Earth? " Chane asked.

" You bet! You are my bestest friend. "

" Yeah, best. "


	7. Chapter 7

Be Gamed

Be Gamed! Test Seven - Returning & A Series of Problems.

Chapter Seven :

Returning Home.

Chane & Meryl brought extra clothes, and set off by the jet ride from Kana. Kana was a top rank jetter pilot, she was everything, and wore a blue uniform, and had green hair. She had pretty figure like a model.

" We're here, destination : Earth. "

" Thanks for the ride, Kana. " Chane thanked.

" Wow, it sure feels good to be back! " Meryl said.

" So are we going somewhere to stay? " Chane asked.

" Yup, my house. "

" Oh? "

They walked across the roads and past new painted houses, and people walking dogs and people hugging.

" Ah, this place sure changed. "

" Of course, you havent been on Earth for a long time, Meryl. "

" Here it is! "

" Nice, its so comfy. "

" Uh-huh. "

They put their bags in the room, and Chane changed into a white shirt and finally took off his mask he always wore, and his hair, which he always hid in yellow hats.

He wore blue pants, and snapped a drink. Meryl was caught into surprise, why would he show his looks to her??

" Cool hair, and cute reflexes you got there Chane. "

" Thanks, mind if I take this drink? "

" Why, no. Anyway I need to settle some stuff, so heres the keys. "

" Okay, see ya. "

Meryl walked out of the house, wearing a nice white hat, and a black shirt and tied her long new coloured brown hair, and wore a short skirt purple, and her legs were cute.

She walked with a wave to Chane, and tried looking for Maddie first. Then she changed her mind, first, Kai. She tried phoning Kai, but he wasnt there, she went to school to look for him.

" I sure missed this school, 'Tomoeda Yuuchii Elementary High.' "

" Oh, who is it there? " An old lady came out with spectacles.

" Miss Tomoeda! "

They sat in the office talking,

" It is you, Merylera. You look so beautiful, and tall already, I missed those days.. "

" Yah, where Maddie, Kai and I played.. "

" Oh yes, Kai is coming later.. "

" Really?! "

" I can see you are anxious about him.. "

" I needed to see him. "

" I see, I will leave you two here. "

" It really is you, Meryl. "

" Hm, I wanted to see you. I wanted to thrash. I mean, I wanted.. "

" I know, say it. "

" Let's be friends like we used to.. "

" You left this before your accident.. the book of memories. "

" Thank you, I loved this book. "

" Things change dont they, Meryl. "

" Yes, I am in love with Chane. He's just everything, I dont wanna follow anyone, hes my love. "

" I understand. "

" But I dont. " A voice, a short long hair in black came out.

" It's.. " Meryl muttered.

" Stand back! " Kai pushed Meryl back, and took a stick from a floor.

" It is really you, Meryl. Dont ever forget what your love will go through. "

" It's you..Madison! Why? " Kai asked.

" I love him, but its all because you returned. He no longer loves me. ITS YOU! "

As Madison with her black suit and white belt, she was about to take out her staff, a head to toe black feathery sword to destroy her best friend, two people came and dashed.

" Chane! " Meryl called out.

" Chane. " Kai said.

" Yo, we meet again. "

" I will still defeat you guys. "

" Saya, please protect Meryl. "

" Hu..h. "

" It's all too late, the transcend is complete. You are all defeated. "

" What do you mean? "

" Look behind. "

As they looked behind, Saya was pressing on Meryl's heart, Meryl who had fell on the sacks was not moving, Saya had taken her core cove.

" Thank you, Saya. "

" What did you do to Saya?!" Chane was mad.

" Just helping her get over her pain, thats all. "

Chane rushed to Meryl, holding her in his arms gently.

Kai tried to talk Saya from her fake identity, but she slowly she vanished, feathers covered up, and she was inside a crystal.

And they disappeared.

" Meryl, wake up! " Kai was anxiously mad.

" She's not moving, her heart is. Her head.. " Chane said.

" Let me touch it. "

" Let's her back to the nurse. " Chane said, " To the sea. "

They both travelled back to the sea, and into the sea. Into the palace, to the sea nurse.

' Nurse Wakara. '

" Nurse! "

" Chane? Oh its Meryl. "

" Is she okay? "

" Please wait outside. "

" So how is she?! " Kai fret.

" She's fine, but she seemed to have surfered some tension, and lose her memories. "


	8. Chapter 8

Be Gamed

Be Gamed! Test Eight - Our Beautiful Wish.

Chapter Eight:

Our Beautiful Wish.

As Kai was in the hospital beside holding his hands tightly around Meryl,  
her condition was slightly better; while Chane was outside, he knew he couldnt replace Kai. So he decided to look for his half, Saya.

He had always neglected his bestest friend since elementary, Saya. Saya was transferred, and was small and kind, although she was afraid of risks, she always tried.

Her family had accidents and died, her brother and sister were in orphanages.  
Chane was outside the hospital, it was raining so heavily, and started having some memories of  
Saya, he kneel down, and cried...

" Chane-kun, this is your new friend.. Saya Tomeda. "

" Hello. " Chane would always say.

"Uh.. hi.."

(During Recess)

" Saya, come sit with us! " Chane waved.

" What a girl! How dare she sit with Chane! "

The bully girl, Serika had her drones, and was jealous. So she splat and splashed Saya with her food, and drinks.

" THAT WILL DO IT! " Serika said.

" Saya! " Chane shouted.

" Chane.. "

" I WOULD LET YOU GET BULLIED AGAIN, SAYA. "

" Chane!" Serika shouted.

" Those memories of Saya, how could I have forgotten. I neglected her, thats why. "

A beautiful light shadow in black, of a long hair girl. And she was carrying an umbrella, and wore a black dress, with a smile.

" You are.. "

" Chane, thank you for realizing everything. "

" Saya! "

" I am happy and born anew, thanks. "

" SAYA! I love.. you. "

" Me too.. "

Saya had returned from the dark valley, Maddie was sad though but she had let it go. Now, Kai and Meryl were still in the hospital.

Just then, the meteors showers appeared, shooting stars and moons. Everyone sat at the grass patch even Maddie.

Although Meryl was asleep, she could hear every word Kai said.

" Meryl, the shooting stars are here. Make a wish. "

Small tears came down her cheeks, and she sniffed. She was awake..

" Meryl?! Meryl? "

" K..ai."

" DOCTORRRRR! "

The doctor was on his way already at the bed side checking on Meryl's health, Maddie, Saya and Chane were outside anxiously waiting.


	9. Chapter 9

Be Gamed

Be Gamed! Test Nine - Happy Endings.

Chapter Nine:

Happy Endings.

" Doctor, how is the patient inside? " Kai asked.

" All I can say is, she has woke up. And, besides that everything to her seems very new. "

" Thanks. " Chane said

" I guess we will make a move, huh Kai? " Saya said.

" Okay, thanks. "

" See you. "

Walking, to the door and in the room, Meryl had a ribbon on her hair on the left, pink. The nurses gave it to her before she sleep every night, they would encourage her for her therapy sessions, and made friends with her, covering blankets and everything.

Meryl was in white hospital clothes, and her hands were thin. She was looking outside the window, and in wet eyes.

" Meryl? "

" H..uh? Who is that..? "

" It's me, Kai. "

" K-Kai? "

" Yes, do you remember?? "

" I..huh.. Hello, Kai. I havent seen you before, my name is... um.. Meryl. "

" Huh!.. Oh hello. "

" You used to be a student in Tomeda too? " Meryl asked.

" Yes, of course, the princpal is so fat and fierce! "

" Heehee, are you a soccer player? "

" Sort of. "

" Wow, I see. "

Time passed fast, and it was time for her sleep. Meryl was fast asleep before Kai left, Kai pondered, perhaps he should make her remember, or rather let her recover by herself.

He somehow felt neglected, and sad for Meryl, a girl without past memories was like a fish without water.

The next morning, Maddie had visited Meryl for her therapy. She was in a wheel chair,

" Maddie, is it your name? "

" Meryl, do you remember?? "

" A bit, Maddie! "

They reached the room for therapy session, the nurse helped her to the reels and sliver parts.  
Maddie was cheering her on when she bumped into someone's legs..

It was Saya.

" Saya! I am glad. "

" Glad I made it in time! How is she doing? "

" Fine, wheres ur sweet lover? "

" He's busy, its okay. "

" How sweet. Anyway, its bad that Meryl cant remember, Kai is really soft. "

" Soft? "

" As in his character, not pillow. "

" Yah, yah. "

" Further more, Miss Meryl. "

" Urgh..Ahh! "

" Let me help, " A voice came from behind.

" Kai-kun! " Meryl was glad her new friend was there.

" Come on, lets take a rest, you did well today, Meryl-san. "

" Hm! Oh Maddie, Saya! "

" This is my new friend, Kai. "

" Hi. " Kai pretended.

" Hello, Kai. " Saya & Maddie said.

Saya & Maddie had already went home by the time her therapy finished, Kai was beside Meryl's bed so silently.

" Hey, Kai.. could you help me? "

" Yeah? "

" Bring me out, please. "

" But we will be catched. "

" Nope, we will disguise ourselves as nurses! "

" Uh.. okay fine. "

" Yay!! "

" So where are we going, Nurse? "

" Um, we will go to.. ah! I know, what about the park! It had a takoyaki oct stall! "

" Alright. "

And they both quickly escape from the hospital place, and undisguised themselves.

" Ha! That was fun, dressing up! " Meryl said.

" Here we are, your food. Takoyaki. "

" Thank you! "

" You like the park, Meryl? "

" Of course, its peaceful and nice. "

" Kai, do you like the park? "

" I think. "

" H..uh.."

" Whats wrong, Meryl? "

" Nothing.. "

The time had came, where Meryl memories are starting to reflash right again.

" I need the toilet! "

" Hey, its dark! "

" What were all those thoughts..? "

" My name is Maddie, hi. "

" Saya-chan! "

" I am Chane. I like you! "

" Maddie, lets go! "

" I am Kai. "

" Kai? " Meryl said after reviewing the thoughts.

" Hey, I am glad I found you. "

" Kai, if you lose something or someone important, what would you do? "

" I would find it. "

" Really? You must have found it then. "

" W..hat? "

" Kai! "

" Meryl, could you have.. "

" I remembered, mostly of them! "

" I do, like you, Meryl. "

" I am happy, we found our true love, Kai. "


End file.
